This invention relates to an apparatus for the setting of paving blocks, containing a movable chassis, an outrigger arm that may be adjusted in its height relative to the chassis, and a grab tongs means suspended from the outrigger arm in a manner allowing it to rotate and swing, the clamping jaws of the tongs acting laterally, allowing the gripping and displacing of at least one paving block.
An apparatus of the general type described has already been developed for the placing of a larger concrete slab, with the latter having blind joints and thus giving the appearance of a blocked-paved surface. On vibrating this area, every slab would be broken around the blind joints into pieces the size of a paving block. The lines of fracture would run in an irregular pattern. Advantages of block paving over poured-concrete pavements or asphaltic pavements are, as known, the reusability of the paving blocks upon repairs, and the possibility that subterranian conduits may economically be imbedded later on. These advantages are obviated when using the larger concrete slabs previously described. Therein, the entire surface is wedged and anchored in itself, since the lines of fracture are irregular. Pieces of paving taken therefrom cannot be set again, since the irregular lines of fracture would result in joints of considerable non-uniformity.
The task has arisen of creating an apparatus which, on paving, will accelerate and simplify the setting of paving blocks, without forgoing the advantages of being able to exchange and to reuse individual paving blocks and to set them at any desired location.
According to the present invention, this task is solved by apparatus of the type as initially described, in which the grab tongs means has several grab tongs which, in the respective instance will grip, row by row, a group of paving blocks in the direction of the clamping movement of the tongs wherein, when under load, movable clamping jaws move in the direction of clamping towards opposite jaws which are fixed, these movable jaws being individually connected via a linkage with the suspension of the grab tongs means with such lever ratios that the clamping force amounts to a multiple of the load. By this, an apparatus has been created with which an entire layer of the paving blocks, which are delivered in stacks, can be grabbed, transported to the paving site, lowered, aligned by contacting the ground, and set down. This will take only a quarter of the time usually required. The paver operates this apparatus which is easy to handle, standing upright, and the stones are not touched by hand any more.
Further features and advantages of the invention are evidenced by the claims and the following description of embodiments of the invention, wherein reference is made to the following drawings.